Dynamosaurus Rex
A cousin of the mighty T.rex, Dynamosaurus Rex is the top predator on the island of my own creation. It hunts primarily hadrosaurs and ceratopsians native to the island, but also hunts sauropods and stegosaurs. They live alone often and will roar at dawn and twilight, signifying others they will not be tolerated. Behavior and appearanceEdit Dynamosaurus ''are loving parents towards their infants. After a male and female meet, the male will make a mating call and perform a mating dance. The female will at first ignore the male but eventaully will accept him, where they become mates for life, they will then combine their territories and will patrol them. The pair will make a nest. A nest is started when they use their claws to dig a hole underground, where the male will put leaves and branches to form a shelter. Summer is breeding season for the ''Dynamosaurus rex. The female and male will then proceed to perform a mating ritual. After the female mates, she will stop hunting and walk slowly. Their arms are bigger then their ancestor's, but not by much, so she stays near the nest and only leaves to drink and defecate or urinate. The male will do the hunting while the female carries the eggs. This is also when the male develops a hormone to be extremely protective of the area, attacking any other large predator trying to enter. After a gestation period of 2 months, the female will lay 3-10 eggs. Then the female will stay next to the nest at all times guarding it. The male, will also exclusively hunt for the female and will bring back kills for him and his mate. The male will also guard the nest when the female gets exercise. He will keep predators away and check the nest's temperature. Like crocodiles, the eggs don't have chromosomes, so a cooler temperature will favor females while warmer temperatures ensure males. The male will often dig some eggs closer to the outside, favoring the females while the males are deeper inside. After 4 months, the eggs hatch. The parents will then dig a small hole in the leaves for their infants to climb out. A baby is the size of a soccerball at birth and is extremely vulnerable. Both parents will smell their babies and form a parental bond. They will show strong paternal instincts and take turns hunting. One will stay by the nest and the other will hunt. The babies mature at the age of 7, and will then leave to find their own territory. Most don't survive because of confrontations with larger predators and even herbivores. The pair will then mate again two years later and will do the same as with the previous brood. The average lifespan for Dynamosaurus Rex ''is about 45 years, with some even living 60 years. They are more docile then T-rex, but still dangerous. They prefer the borders of forest and plains. They prefer to hunt ''Innocenosaurus ''andDicerasaurus, but will sometimes hunt Poseidosaurus and [https://dinosaurfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Aterdontosaurus_Muertes ''Aterdontosaurus]. The Innocenosaurus are the primary prey. Dicerasaurus, Aterdontosaurus, and Poseidosaurus ''are more dangerous items. Males are often colored greyish blue. The females, by contrast, are more of a white color. The males also carry crisscrossing scars from past territorial fights and from strong prey items. The length has also changed from their ancestors. While Tyrannosaurus females tended to be bigger, Dynamosaurus males are often bigger then females. Males have an average length of length of 48 feet, while females are around 42-45 feet. HabitatEdit ''Dynaamosaurs usually hunt in the divesre habitat of the lowlands, where they can wind around the isolated jungles and praires. They know their prey often travel to rivers, so they can be seen hunting there. Dynamosaurus's favorite habitat is the lowlands, but they also tolerate the uplands.﻿ richard-kuulme-dynamosaurus-background.jpg|Boreal Forest Dynamosaurus Rex 62cf37fc7f386d8ca6adbd3fe4e9ac47.jpg|Magma Dynamosaurus Rex Category:Dinosaur Category:Celtonion